<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out the box, out of line by Mintyxxchuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819007">Out the box, out of line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu'>Mintyxxchuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Power, Crack, How Do I Tag, Jungkook and Taehyun centric, M/M, TXT as normal students, This is pure crack, Why Did I Write This?, bts as avengers, but enjoy, but i'll put it out here for the sake of it lmao, not really done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-K absolutely loves this life—more so than his lame university student self. Who would’ve thought Spider-K is just local Jeon Jungkook?</p><p>Maybe not Kang Taehyun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out the box, out of line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's not actually finished but yeah do enjoy reading it cause i'm not continuing it. anyone wants to adopt? AHHAHAHA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a secret that Jeon Jungkook holds—It comes in the form of a second identity, with only a few selective people knowing about it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sky scrapers in Seoul gleam underneath the city lights, bustling with life as life goes on. On one of the highest buildings, a figure crouches low on the glass windows. Yes, <em>on. </em>The red spandex suit with the spider webs pattern clings onto his body like a second skin, and his breaths filter through his mask. Behind the plastic lenses on the mask, his eyes are shut as he focuses on the adrenaline and the erratic beating of his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Spider-K has done this for years now, going back to when he was only seventeen years old and 6 years has past but he could never imagine a life not being an enhanced vigilante. Then again, he’s always preferred using his abilities for good instead of bad ever since the night he had lost his uncle. Not that he would delve into the bitter memory..</p><p> </p><p>Spider-K stands up, body facing downwards and if he isn’t so sticky, he would’ve fallen to his death. He bends his knees slightly and pushes him off the building, plummeting towards the ground. Spider-K can’t help but let out a <em>Whoop! </em>As he flicks his wrist and his web shooter sends out string of web to the adjacent building. Immediately, the web strains and he’s lifted off the streets before his feet could touch it.</p><p> </p><p>Spider-K absolutely loves this life—more so than his lame university student self. Who would’ve thought Spider-K is just local Jeon Jungkook?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe not Kang Taehyun</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook didn’t know how it happened, but he was changing out of his suit in the alley—as <em>usual—</em>when his senses failed him and he hears a soft squeak. Jungkook freezes, mid pause in getting off his stubborn suit off his body and turns to look over his shoulder. A boy stands in the middle of the alley, headphones hanging off his neck as they suspiciously sound like they’re playing <em>Twice’s fancy. </em>His round eyes are widened in shock, and his jaw is dropped. In his hand, he carries a trash bag and he’s wearing a working uniform. Jungkook catches the nametag on his apron.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kang Taehyun</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jungkook panics as he harshly attempts to take off the suit as Taehyun uneasily steps back the more he tries to approach. “This is <em>so </em>not what it looks like--,” Jungkook stammers, trying to wrack his genius mind of any lies to spout but of course, he comes empty handed. Taehyun drops the bag on the ground, where it should’ve gone into the garbage bin right next to where Jungkook had been standing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a cosplay! Yes—a <em>very </em>dedicated cosplayer,” Jungkook says, sounding a bit crazed as he stresses his words. Taehyun blinks and bolts out of there. Jungkook gives up floundering in his suit, which had fallen to his ankles and leaving him only in his boxers. <em>The kid is fast..</em> Jungkook thinks as he watches the boy disappears in the streets.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey—the least you could do is to throw the trash bag into the garbage bin, you insolent brat!,” he calls out weakly as he takes off his suit and stuffs it inside a back pack he had previously webbed on the wall of the alley. He begrudgingly wears his clothes and pulls out his phone.</p><p>Jungkook thinks of his odds—<em>risked Namjoon’s wrath by telling him what happened? </em>Or, <em>not tell him and tries to fix this himself? </em></p><p> </p><p>Jungkook sees the answer, sighs in frustration as he picks up the trash bag and drops it inside the garbage bin.</p><p>
  <em>Let’s try to fix this before Namjoon hyung bites my ass..</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Sticks and stones may break my bones</em>
  <em><br/>But chains and whips excite me</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“can you please stop playing S&amp;M on repeat? It’s literally midnight and we both need sleep,”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung—or known more as <em>H-ARROW</em>—leans against the doorframe of Jungkook’s room, looking exhausted as he had just came back from a mission with some of the avengers to infiltrate a hydra base. His boyfriend is hunched over his laptop, and a sketchpad with Rihanna’s kinky song loudly singing from his Bluetooth speakers that seems to penetrate his hearing aids. Jungkook barely gives him a glance, engrossed in whatever he’s doing.</p><p>Taehyung sighs—they’ve been dating for a couple of years now, having moved in together just a year ago. It’s not the first time Jungkook has done something questionable but if he’s plainly ignoring Taehyung, it serves as a red light to him. They have separate rooms for the purpose of not accidentally killing each other because their moods change like the typhoon—doesn’t mean they still don’t cuddle with each other to sleep though.</p><p>Taehyun approaches his occupied boyfriend, expecting him to be knee deep in his assignments but to his surprise, is actually scrolling through Instagram on his laptop.</p><p>“what are you doing?,” he hisses. Then, he sees the sketchpad. Drawn on the page is a good looking boy, with an expression that Taehyung could only describe as <em>SHOOKT. </em>If Taehyung hadn’t adapted to Jungkook’s weird antics—not that he isn’t weird himself—and stop questioning them, he would’ve felt jealous.</p><p> </p><p>But, now he’s just exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>“baby, what are you doing?,” Taehyun whispers as he nudges Jungkook—which works to bring the vigilante back to the land of reality. Jungkook groans, immediately swirling around and burying his head onto Taehyung’s tummy. Taehyung rolls his eyes and runs his fingers through the boy’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I fucked up,”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not even surprised--,”</p><p> </p><p>“no hyungie--,” Jungkook pulls away and looks up to Taehyung with big sad eyes that resembled a kicked puppy. “Namjoon hyung is going to <em>kill </em>me and I won’t even have children of my own--,”</p><p> </p><p>“kookie, you’re <em>gay</em>,”</p><p> </p><p>“doesn’t mean I can’t adopt—but anyways, I fucked up! Someone saw me,”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “what do you mean <em>saw </em>you?,”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook looks away, guilt all over his face and as exhausted as Taehyung is, he gets it immediately. The older runs his hands all over his face. “Did you talk to the person?,”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook shakes his head. Taehyung didn’t have to ask as he sits down on Jungkook’s bed and brings the sketchpad closer. He also reaches over to the laptop and stops the obnoxious song, which earns a weak protest from Jungkook.  “that’s him?,”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook nods. Taehyung frowns. “don’t you think if the boy plans to tattle to the media, it should be viral right now?,”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook hesitantly nods and plays with his fingers. Taehyung’s heart softens at the show of <em>aegyo </em>from his younger boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“have you track him down?,”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook groans, standing up and collapsing on the bed next to Taehyung. “He’s <em>invisible. </em>No social media—like, who in this decade doesn’t have social media? But, I did find his school, thanks to his boyfriend who is insta famous,”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun smiles, and pulls Jungkook towards him, snuggling into his boyfriend’s arms. “there you go.. let’s rest so you can think this through in the morning,”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung takes off his hearing aids, carefully passing them over to Jungkook who places them on the table. Jungkook begrudgingly agrees as he cuddles closer and falls asleep to the older’ heartbeat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun can’t sleep a wink, and it’s evident when he appears at school looking like he came back from the dead.</p><p>Once he sees Beomgyu, he reaches out his arms and pulls the older for a cuddle in the middle of the hallway. Beomgyu squeaks, not expecting this as their friends turn to him with looks of concern.</p><p>“rough night?,” Kai questions.</p><p>“you have no idea..,”</p><p> </p><p>Like, it’s not everyday you find out Spider-K’s identity but then again, Taehyun doesn’t even have a <em>name,</em> only the face. It’s just surreal that Spider-K looks like he’s just a few years older than him. And he had a restless night, thinking of what Spider-K would do to him.</p><p> </p><p>Is the vigilante hunting him down at this very moment?</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun has no idea—it’s not like he’s going to babble to the media! Hell, he’s not even going to tell his friends. It’s not his secret to tell anyway..</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu’s hand carding through his hair calms him and almost lulls him to sleep but he’s startled when Yeonjun slaps him in the arm. He groans, rubbing his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“what the fuck did I do to warrant that slap?,”</p><p> </p><p>“there’s a college kid up at the gate, he’s asking for you--,”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun suddenly looks wide awake. <em>“what?</em> Where?,” He whirls around, searching.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin calms him down. “relax, the guard won’t let him in.. do you know him though?,”</p><p> </p><p><em>I’m doom. Fuck. </em>Taehyun thinks as he forces a smile. “hahah, no—what makes you think I would know..,” he drifts off, seeing the unimpressed look everyone levels him with.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun clears his throat. “yeah, I know him. In a way—I’m going to the toilet. Be right back!,”</p><p> </p><p>He proceeds to scurry off, leaving his friends in confusion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun takes a detour—instead of the toilet, he goes to the back of the school. With a graceful leap, he jumps off the fence and sets off to find the spider-K dude. He might be nervous as shit, but he opts to clear the air instead of putting the problem off.</p><p>It’s not hard to find the dude—Spider-K had taken a spot on the street, sitting down with a frown on his lips. Taehyun clears his throat, approaching him. Spider-K looks up, eyes widening when he realises that it’s the boy he’s searching for.</p><p>“I heard you were looking for me, mister..?,”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeon Jungkook,”</p><p> </p><p>“alright, Mister Jeon. What do you need from me?,”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook stands up hastily, a conflicting look on his face. Taehyun schools his face to appear calm, but he’s no fool and knows that the enhanced individual in front of him can hear his erratic heart beat.</p><p>“call me Jungkook with a hyung, cause um.. you’re younger than me,”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun is absolutely weirded out. He’s expected to be kidnapped, and zapped with a memory deleting device or some shit but it seems as if Jungkook is completely alone.</p><p> </p><p>“alright, <em>Jungkook hyung..</em>what do you need from me?,”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook is unsure on how to approach this but Taehyun seems like the straightforward type. So, he takes a deep breath and tries to kill the uneasiness in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“you didn’t tell anyone right?,”</p><p>Taehyun’s slightly taken aback from the direct question. He shifts on his feet. “um, no.. do you want me to or something?,”</p><p> </p><p>“No!,” Jungkook clears his throat, flushing when he realised he had raised his voice. Taehyun didn’t look impressed, but he didn’t scurry off like the previous night. “please don’t tell anyone, or Namjoon hyung--,”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>iron man?</em>,”</p><p> </p><p>“—would kill me,”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun supresses the urge to roll his eyes. Is <em>the </em>Spider-K afraid of Iron Man? “I won’t. can you please leave now?,” Taehyun asks, eyes flickering to his watch and he realises that he is late for first period. Jungkook looks slightly offended by the request.</p><p>Taehyun turns around, flicking a lazy salute to the older and heads back to the fence he had jumped over. He ignores that Jungkook had chosen to follow him instead of leaving him alone like he asked. The fence comes in view, and Taehyun runs towards it. He vaguely hears a squeak of protest from the vigilante before he leaps and jumps over the fence with ease.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Classes are done, and Taehyun was left off with a warning when he arrived late to first period. Him and his friends are walking out of school, with Taehyun clinging against Beomgyu’s side. They had been laughing when Soobin suddenly stops.</p><p> </p><p>“hey, Taehyun—isn’t that the dude who was searching for you this morning?,”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun freezes and turns to the direction Soobin was pointing. Lo and behold, the bane of his existence is standing by a lamp post and is looking at them. Beomgyu squeezes his hand.</p><p>“the guy’s creepy. You sure you know him?,”</p><p>Taehyun sighs, clearly exaggerating. “unfortunately. I think I won’t be joining you guys for the ice cream. I have work too. I’ll see you tomorrow,”</p><p>He quickly pecks Beomgyu’s lips and leaves them before they could voice their opinions.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook grins at him, looking teasingly between him and his boyfriend. “cute dude,”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, one that is absolutely off limits for you,”</p><p> </p><p>“chill, I have a boyfriend too,”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it’s a secret that H-arrow and Spider-K are dating,”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook scoffs, but he’s blushing. Taehyun folds his arms, tapping his foot against the pavement impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I said you can leave now that I won’t tell anyone,”</p><p> </p><p>“do you think I would trust a stranger blindly?,”</p><p> </p><p>“you look like you lack brain cells so I’m not surprised if you do,”</p><p> </p><p>“hey! That’s rude. <em>And </em>I’m older than you,”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun ignores him, walking off to the direction of his work. Jungkook follows him, which disappoints him but does not surprised him.</p><p> </p><p>“aren’t you a college kid? Why don’t you have classes, and I don’t know.. stressing over your assignments?,”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook shrugs. “I’ve finished them while waiting for you—and I skipped classes,”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun gives him a look. “a very good role model that you are, <em>Jungkook hyung</em>,”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook smirks. “oh I <em>know</em>,”</p><p> </p><p>They fall into silence as they reach Taehyun’s work place. The boy suddenly sighs in frustration, startling Jungkook. “For how long are you going to follow me?,”</p><p> </p><p>“until I know for sure that you won’t snitch,”</p><p> </p><p>“I can always report you to the police—or <em>worst, </em>iron man,”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook gasps, offended. “now that’s just playing dirty,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me @ twitter</p><p>@miintaexty</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>